


Arranquemos del invierno

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Art student Martín, M/M, Photographer Manuel, Universo alternativo - Contemporáneo, also:, indulgent crap, there's lot of art talk in here, this is a dumb fic, this is a fic about nothing at all, this is about art
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: Manuel trabaja tomando fotos de exposiciones en Santiago. Martín tiene que ir a dichas exposiciones. Este fic no es sobre eso, y tampoco es sobre arte.Aunque si lo es.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Elegí no editar, porque no tengo tiempo, also, porque si. Quizá lo edite luego, pero probablemente no, porque debería estar escribiendo toda una vida, y porque el fandom ya casi no existe de todas formas.

Cerró los ojos, prometiéndose por enésima vez en el día que este sería su último trabajo. Usualmente reservaba esa promesa para después, para cuando estuviera de vuelta en casa intentando armar un artículo decente, en medio de una o dos copas de vino blanco en caja, y quizá un pan con mantequilla para cenar, sin embargo, ese día no tenía la paciencia para esperar tanto.

Siendo sincero, totalmente sincero (cosa de la que rara vez podían acusarlo), Manuel dudaba incluso de que le quedara suficiente paciencia como para soportar el viaje de regreso a casa. Parte de él, la parte que se prometía todos los meses que iba a renunciar, estaba sopesando seriamente los pro's y los contras de saltar a las vías del metro si tenía que escuchar los comentarios del artista una vez más. La primera vez había sido suficiente para el resto de su vida, la segunda ya era una forma de tortura gratuita, especialmente cuando tomaba en cuenta los "ohhhs" y "ahhhs" del pequeño séquito de admiradores que se había formado al rededor del idiota en las últimas dos horas.

Manuel estaba seguro de que todos ellos debían ser estudiantes o algo por el estilo, quizá ese hombre era su profesor en alguna materia insulsa, en algún instituto privado probablemente. Algún sucucho donde ese papanatas era dios, y ellos sus discípulos, dispuestos a escuchar y aceptar cualquier cosa.

Ojala él hubiera elegido mejor en la vida, si hubiese sido así, quizá él también podría haber terminado siendo el dios de algún grupo de personas, en algún lado, lejos de ese museo, todo si hubiera tomado una o dos decisiones diferentes.

— No espero, por supuesto, que todos vean lo mismo que yo —dijo el artista, interrumpiendo la pregunta de uno de sus alumnos. Manuel no tenía la más mínima idea de qué había sido la pregunta en cuestión, o quién la había preguntado, pero tampoco le importaba realmente. — para mí, esta pieza en particular representa el abstracto de los hombres, el vacío actual de la espiritualidad del común de los...

El resoplido de Manuel se escuchó por encima del final de la respuesta, atrayendo los ojos iracundos del artista, y de todos sus discípulos. Si hubiera estado más atento, podría haber disfrazado todo con el sonido del obturador de su cámara, o haber fingido que se estaba atorando, cualquier cosa, pero para cuando lo pensó, ya era demasiado tarde. Y jamás había sido particularmente bueno mintiendo de todas formas.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Tenía algo en la garganta y... bueno, eso —masculló, carraspeando un poco.

— ¿Tiene algo que añadir al análisis señor...? —preguntó el artista, mirándolo por encima de la nariz, como si Manuel fuese diminuto.

Ciertamente se sentía así frente a los ojos de toda esa gente.

— No, no, nada, yo... Está bien, sólo estaba tomando las fotos. Soy de la revista, te hice una entrevista en la tarde yo..., Olvídalo. Perdón.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, la vida habría sido mucho más amable, y Manuel habría caído muerto ahí mismo, más de una vez quizá, si tomaba en cuenta la intensidad de todas esas miradas encima. El mundo, de todas formas, nunca había sido así de amable, así que Manuel tuvo que continuar vivo durante todo el proceso, retrocediendo con pasos torpes y un pitido sonándole en los oídos.

Le ardía el rostro entero, y casi botó un plinto con una escultura encima, en su intento por huir más rápido. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado uno o dos comentarios sobre su ignorancia mientras iba saliendo, pero no se molestó en comprobarlo.

Si fuera otra persona, quizá se habría detenido a defenderse, a opinar sobre la estafa que era este tipo de arte y su falsa profundidad, sin embargo, él no era ningún artista, y qué podía saber sobre la validez de esa exposición realmente. Incluso si supiera, reflexionaba mientras esquivaba gente en el pasillo, él nunca había sido bueno con las confrontaciones, ese siempre había sido el trabajo de Francisca cuando eran niños.

Él aportaba ideas y opiniones, ella aportaba todo lo demás.

 

Aún sentía la piel ardiendo cuando la primera ráfaga de aire fresco le golpeó el rostro. El sudor estaba comenzando a enfriarse en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo,  dejando a su paso una sensación húmeda en su espalda y su cuello. Manuel tironeo el cuello de su chaleco, intentando apresurar el proceso. Probablemente no hacía ninguna diferencia, pero era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento.

Rebusco en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta encontrar la cigarrera de cuero que le había regalado Andrés en su último aniversario, sacudiéndola una o dos veces, por pura costumbre. Tenía perfectamente claro cuántos cigarros había adentro: tres, justo los tres cigarrillos que iban quedando de la última cajetilla que había comprado. La última cajetilla que iba a comprar, en teoría.

Miró el contenido casi sin ganas, preguntándose qué tanto se ofenderían sus hermanas si supieran que sus esfuerzos por dejar de fumar habían terminado exactamente una semana después de haber comenzado.

Francisca entendería, probablemente. Ella se habría defendido haya adentro, y luego lo habría invitado a un bar, en nombre de lo que sin duda habría considerado una victoria absoluta. Tiare en cambio, ella estaría decepcionada, lo miraría un rato, medio resignada, y luego suspiraría un: — Está bien, si de verdad lo necesitas, Manuel.

 

Manuel guardó la cajetilla, con los mismos tres cigarrillos, intentando no extrañar a sus hermanas, no más que lo usual al menos.

— El profesor dijo que iba a asegurarse de hablar con tus supervisores si te pillaba afuera —dijo uno de los estudiantes que Manuel había visto alrededor del artista. Sonreía mientras hablaba, como si estuviese contando un chiste, Manuel estaba seguro de que probablemente estaba imaginándolo sin trabajo en ese momento.

— Todavía necesito tomar fotos de la exposición —respondió Manuel— No puedo irme nomas.

— Puedo ir con vos, si querés.

Manuel le miró la cara, buscando los rastros de burla o irritación que había visto mezclados en las caras de todos esos estudiantes. Quizá estaba buscando la sombra de la soberbia que siempre había en las expresiones de la gente artística con la que tenía que lidiar en ese trabajo, pero no había nada más que un par de ojos verdes, directos y expectantes.

El hombre le sonrió, ofreciendo su mano derecha.

— Me llamo Martín, ¿Y vos?

 

* * *

 

 

La escultura en sí era una cruza obesa entre una rana y un pez, con ojos redondos y enormes que sobresalían de un rostro demasiado pequeño. Todo eso parecía estar escapándose de la vaina de una mujer, a falta de una mejor explicación para la posición del animal (¿humanoide?) empujando los labios de una vagina gigantesca con los brazos y las piernas.

Independiente de lo que dijeran sus hermanas, Manuel no era mojigato, pero había algo distintivamente incómodo en ver esa escultura, donde todo lo que existía de la mujer eran un par de piernas y su vagina, abierta como una cueva.

Era fácilmente lo más irrisorio de la exposición,  pero también era la pieza central, elevada en un plinto blanco, justo al centro de todo. Los ojos del pez rana miraban todo desde la altura, siempre abiertos y saltones, siguiendo a toda la gente en la exposición.

— ¿Y qué es este, un auto-retrato? —murmuró Manuel,  intentando enfocar la escultura sin tener que mirarla más de lo necesario.

Incluso sabiendo que Martín estaba con él,  Manuel casi perdió el equilibrio cuando el argentino se puso a reír.  No era una carcajada ni mucho menos,  pero estaba ahí,  flotando entre ambos como si tuviese una presencia física.

— Quizá es su madre  —ofreció Martín, aún risueño. — O quizá son los pecados del cuerpo, hechos figura, nacidos de la madre ausente —continuó, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda, y afectando un tono de voz más grave. — La figura del padre está en la naturaleza del pez, y el niño que crece para ser él mismo es la rana, manchado por siempre con el estigma del padre impotente, Manuel. Me impresiona que no lo sepas.

Manuel resopló una risa, aunque bajó la mirada cuando se encontró con que había gente mirándolos. Martín chochó su hombro con el suyo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa brillante, como todas las cosas que tenían que ver con él.

— ¿Todavía te faltan fotos? —preguntó, apoyando parte de su peso en Manuel— Porque si estás listo, deberíamos ir a otro lado flaco. Todo este post-modernismo está arruinando mi estilo.

Martín nunca bajaba el tono de su voz, no por el beneficio de gente que no conociera al menos, así que Manuel había dejado de intentar obligarlo a pasar desapercibido en las galerías. Era imposible, Martín era joven, y guapo: ya eso era suficiente para hacer que la gente los mirara, incluso antes de que alcanzara a abrir la boca. La mayoría de esas miradas apreciativas siempre se volvían muecas ofendidas después de eso, pero Martín no parecía notarlo, y Manuel había dejado de mencionarlo después del tercer museo.

— No sé hueón, no es que me manden con un número específico de fotos en mente —respondió Manuel, resistiendo las ganas de devolverle la sonrisa— ¿Y tú? Haz hecho algo de tu ensayo, ¿o no?

Martín se encogió de hombros, apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda baja de Manuel. Era un contacto casual, demasiado casual quizá, así que Martín lo arregló ofreciéndole una mirada cargada de significado y una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

— Vamos a otro lado, Manuel.

Parecía modelo, aunque el movimiento exagerado que estaba haciendo con las cejas reducía considerablemente el efecto.

— Deja mostrarte arte de verdad. —murmuró, guiñándole un ojo.

— No puedo creer que me hayas dicho esa hueá —respondió Manuel, riéndose fuerte.

Martín le sonrió sin una pizca de vergüenza, pero incluso él era incapaz de mantener el acto por mucho más tiempo que eso, y terminó riéndose también cuando Manuel lo empujó con el hombro.

— Sos un malagradecido —masculló entre risas, inconsciente de los ojos ajenos mirándolos.

Manuel se encogió de hombros, volviendo a tomar su cámara.

— Si, demás —respondió— Voy a sacar unas fotos generales y nos vamos.

 

* * *

 

Manuel pensó que era mentira la primera vez que sintió la voz de Martín del otro lado de su celular. Por supuesto, el argentino lo había convencido de intercambiar números cuando se conocieron, pero jamás esperó que fuera en serio. Incluso había guardado el número como “alguien” en su lista de contactos.

Alguien con quien no iba a volver a hablar, excepto que sí.

No es como si tuvieran tanto en común, un encuentro en un museo con arte de dudosa calidad no era suficiente para hacerlo creer que podían llevarse bien en otro contexto, y Manuel ciertamente no estaba en la misma liga que Martín físicamente hablando, pero aun así había respondido cuando vio el número aparecer en su pantalla.

Aún tenía fresca la memoria de su última cita con un extraño, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de poder contarlo como un extraño cuando su hermana se lo había presentado como un amigo del trabajo. Maximiliano había sido algo más que una decepción durante las cinco citas y varias noches que pasaron juntos.

Manuel no se lo había explicado a nadie, especialmente no a Francisca, pero había algo particularmente irritante en no poder hablar de su profesión con su propia pareja sin sentir que era menos. Max tenía un gran departamento, tenía un auto, y varias otras cosas que Manuel no podía pagar. Incluido un diploma de medicina en una universidad tradicional.

¿Y Manuel? Bueno, él tenía una cámara cara, y un estudio en el cual vivir.

Francisca hubiera hecho un escándalo, y Tiare le habría probado que no necesitaba ninguna de esas cosas para ser mejor que él, pero Manuel simplemente le había dicho que ya no era lo mismo.

Y eso había sido todo.

— Pensé que no me ibas a contestar —comentó Martín de pronto, medio risueño.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tenías esa cara flaco —respondió. Manuel se lo imaginó encogiéndose de hombros. — Cara de no querer hablar.

— ¿Y por qué insististe?

— Porque yo si quería.

La risa de Martín fue lo primero, quizá lo único, que lo convenció de decir que si cuando el argentino le propuso salir a comer.

Al comienzo, Manuel pensó que la conversación iba a terminar ahí, a fin de cuentas, ese era el propósito de la llamada, pero Martín solo siguió hablándole. Le contó sobre la mierda de departamento que tenía en Santiago, y el ensayo que tenía que escribir sobre el movimiento dadaísta. Le contó que varios de sus compañeros preferían hacer una performance antes que hacer un sketch a carbón, y así sucesivamente.

— ¿Sabés que hizo el estúpido? —decía, medio indignado, medio riéndose. — Se sentó frente a todos y se comió una jalea con la forma de su cara, boludo, ese fue su proyecto.

Manuel se rio con él mientras ponía a cocer el arroz de su cena. No le quedaba nada para acompañar, así que sacó la mayonesa, y se sentó a esperar.

— ¿Por qué estás ahí si no te gusta hueón?

— ¿Quién dijo que no me gusta?

Martín no podía verlo, pero Manuel asintió de todas formas. Eso era algo que podía entender.

 

* * *

 

Todavía estaba goteando cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, pero al menos había podido proteger algo el bolso de su cámara. Manuel tiró su chaqueta encima de una de las sillas, para luego sacar la cámara del estuche con mucho más cuidado. Atrás suyo, Martín se estaba quejando de su ropa y sus zapatos, completamente mojados por la lluvia.

No había sido su intención traer a Martín a su departamento, de hecho ni siquiera se había ocupado de hacer la cama antes de salir, y habían platos remojándose en el fregadero de la cocina, pero ya estaban ahí, y no podía mandarlo afuera con la lluvia.

Manuel sonrió resignado, muchas de las cosas en su vida pasaban así en realidad.

— ¿Quieres té? —preguntó, justo a tiempo para ver a Martín patear sus zapatillas lejos.

— ¿Qué?

— Té. ¿Quieres? ¿O café? Tengo leche igual —respondió Manuel, revisando el refrigerador. Sus zapatos hacían ruido con cada paso, pero no le importaba lo suficiente como para sacárselos aún.

Ni siquiera podía recordar si se había puesto calcetines iguales esa mañana. Sus hermanas se habrían reído de él.

— Café con leche —respondió Martín, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Tenés toallas?

La lluvia aún caía igual de fuerte cuando Manuel salió del baño. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo, pero al menos tenía pantalones y calcetines secos. Martín estaba sentado en su cama mirando su celular. Los pantalones de Manuel le quedaban un poco ajustados en las caderas, pero fuera de eso, podrían haber sido suyos. Igual que la cama, igual que las paredes tapizadas en fotografías y recortes.

Manuel se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que esta no era la primera vez que se acostaba con Martín, pero incluso eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir normal cuando el argentino levantó la mirada.

— Todavía está lloviendo

— Si sé, lo escucho —respondió Manuel, sentándose a los pies de la cama. — ¿Estái’ cómodo?

— Si —Martín tiró el celular a la mesa, y se sentó. — Es como una película.

— ¿Qué película?

— No sé. Una película. Esta es la parte donde te hago el amor con la lluvia de fondo.

Manuel se rio, pasándose una mano por la cara.

— ¿En qué película pasa eso, hueón? Deja de mentir.

La risa de Martín sonaba por encima del goteo, y cuando su pie se coló debajo de la polera de Manuel, no lo movió. Ni siquiera se quejó, simplemente le puso la mano encima de la pantorrilla. Estaba helado, pero seco, y eso era suficiente para Manuel.

— Es mi película, Manu —respondió Martín, encogiéndose de hombros. — Yo sabré qué pasa. 

Martín se inclinó hacia él, y Manuel lo encontró a la mitad del camino, sonriendo contra sus labios.

 

* * *

 

Las pinturas de Martín eran como las fotografías de Manuel, no eran las figuras abstractas ni los colores inusuales que Manuel fotografiaba en los museos. No, Martín pintaba fotografías de personas y calles. A veces solo eran de su gato, un animal arisco y flacucho al que llamaba Romero, por motivos que Manuel aún no alcanzaba a comprender. Y otras veces solo eran cielos.

Nubes, atardeceres, anocheceres llenos de estrellas. Esas eran las favoritas de Manuel.

— ¿Y estas no sirven? —preguntó después de un rato, ojeando la serie de pinturas incompletas protagonizadas por Romero.

Martín hizo un ruido desde la mesa, algo que sonaba más como un animal herido que como un humano, y Manuel suspiró, preparándose para la misma respuesta que ya había escuchado varias veces en lo que iba de semana.

— No flaco, ya te dije, no es lo suficientemente _artístico_ —respondió Martín, escupiendo la última palabra con rabia. — Uno de mis compañeros va a liberar un pájaro, desnudo y pintado de carbón, _eso es arte_.

Manuel siguió viendo los lienzos incluso después de que lo sintió levantarse. Ya habían pasado por esto varias veces en las últimas semanas, y por mucho que se repitiera que esto no era su problema realmente, y que los exámenes no eran una razón válida para todo ese escándalo, el estrés de Martín estaba comenzando a afectarlo.

—Yo me hago mierda pintando, pero no, porque lo mío es demasiado repetido, ¿ves? —gruñó Martín, dando pisotones en algún lado a la izquierda de Manuel. — Me tienen harto, estoy a punto de mandarlos a la mierda. Debería ir con desnudos y ya.

— ¿No es común eso también? —preguntó Manuel, suspirando. — Todos hacen minas en pelota. Una vez tuve que ir a la exposición de esta mina, ¿ya? Hizo una escultura de una vagina gigante. Creo que no puedes superar eso. Yo no he podido.

El silencio se alargó tanto que Manuel se volteó a mirarlo, preguntándose qué era lo que había dicho para ofenderlo esta vez.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿De verdad fuiste a esa exposición? —preguntó Martín. — Yo igual fui, tenía que hacer un trabajo.

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

— Era para una sección del diario. —respondió, medio avergonzado. — El artículo decía que le había ido bien.

Martín bufó, dejándose caer de regreso en la silla.

— ¿Qué hago entonces, pintar pijas?

— ¿La tuya? ¿O contratarías modelos?

Ambos estaban perfectamente serios, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, Martín le sonrió, y Manuel no soportó mucho más que eso.

— ¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué se hace para conseguir ese tipo de modelos? ¿Un anuncio en Facebook?

— Vos sos el fotógrafo —respondió Martín, encogiéndose de hombros. — Vos deberías saber de dónde sacar modelos de pija.

Manuel se rio, negando con la cabeza. No había muchos muebles en el departamento de Martín, así que no le quedó otra que sentarse en el puff fosforescente que Martín tenía al costado de su escritorio.

Odiaba el puff. La sensación de estar hundiéndose lo distraía de cualquier otra cosa, y nunca había logrado mantener su dignidad al pararse. Martín le sonrió, como si estuviese leyéndole la mente.

— Nunca he hecho retratos de partes privadas —alegó Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Lo más que he hecho han sido catálogos de ropa interior.

— ¿Partes privadas? —repitió Martín, instantáneamente risueño. — Por qué hablás así, yo sé que puedes hablar normal.

Manuel le lanzó uno de los papeles arrugados que Martín había lanzado en un impulso de rabia una hora antes. Seguro tenía algún sketch para otro cuadro, pero en ese momento era solo un proyectil más, y Martín se largó a reír cuando le cayó en la cabeza.

— ¿Y si te pinto a vos?

Manuel se rio fuerte, lanzándole otro sketch en la cara.

— Si, obvio, seguro impactarías a tus profesores con esa mierda —respondió, tomando el celular de Martín. — Pidamos comida.

— No tengo plata.

Manuel se encogió de hombros, buscando el contacto de la pizzería más cercana en la lista de Martín.

— Yo pago hueón. Soy el adulto con trabajo, ¿te acuerdas?

 

* * *

 

Francisca y Tiare lo visitaban una vez al mes. Iban juntas porque Francisca era la única con auto, y podía pasar a buscar y a dejar a Tiare de la casa de la abuela sin ningún problema. Pero esa no era la única razón.

A sus hermanas les gustaba tener la oportunidad de acorralarlo en grupo, en vez de tener que intentar hablarle una a una. Nunca se lo habían dicho directamente pero Manuel sabía que a veces simplemente no sabían cómo hablar con él, y tener a otra persona alrededor para llenar los silencios hacía todo más fácil. Para ellas, y para él también.

La abuela nunca iba, pero siempre mandaba a Tiare con algo comestible, porque aún vivía en la idea de que Manuel estaba viviendo en un callejón, sin comida ni trabajo. Manuel lo había encontrado ofensivo durante el primer año de su independencia, pero hace varios meses que ni siquiera lo comentaba.

A fin de cuentas, no es como si estuviese dispuesto a devolver la lasaña de la abuela.

Había algo reconfortante en esas visitas, en la forma en que siempre podían re-encontrarse con el ritmo que tenían cuando vivían todos juntos. Manuel nunca tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de limpiar el departamento antes de las visitas, pero bastaba con que llegaran sus hermanas para empezar a hacerlo.

Francisca siempre comenzaba a despejar el lugar antes de que Manuel pudiese decirle algo, y a partir de ahí, se volvían una máquina. Ella movía las cosas de la mesa, él limpiaba y ponía los platos, y Tiare, que siempre odió cualquier tipo de limpieza de todas formas, se dedicaba a calentar la comida.

— ¡Oye, Manuel! —Llamó Tiare, arrugando la nariz. — Hay un... Algo, si, definitivamente es algo, en el horno ¿Dónde lo dejo?

— ¿Algo? —repitió Francisca, con la laptop en las manos, y un par de libros bajo el brazo. — ¿Qué es algo, Tiare?

— ¡Es algo! —alegó, abriendo la puerta del horno y apuntando. — Quizá si hubiera luz, sabríamos.

— No voy a arreglar la luz del horno —respondió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros. — A ver, córrete. Creo que Martín dejó una de sus esculturas.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, Martín solía ir al departamento a hacer las tareas que más odiaba, según él, estar en otro lado le ayudaba a pensar mejor. Era un tema de inspiración, decía, aunque Manuel estaba bastante seguro de que tenía más que ver con el sexo que con el ambiente.

— ¿Martín? —preguntó Tiare, con una nota de sospecha en la voz.

— ¿De él es el cepillo en el baño? —preguntó Francisca. Manuel no la estaba viendo, pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus palabras.

Manuel la miró con una mueca, y fue hacia el horno a zancadas. Tiare enarcó una ceja cuando abrió la puerta del horno. La escultura era maciza, y Manuel ahogó un gruñido cuando intentó levantarla. No era imposible, pero ciertamente era más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a levantar.

Francisca lo ayudó a ponerla en la mesa, sonriéndole todo el tiempo, como si hubiera un chiste ahí, escondido en alguna parte de las curvas de la escultura.

— ¿Qué se supone que es? —preguntó, pasando una mano por el costado.

Manuel se encogió de hombros, medio avergonzado en nombre de Martín. Era un poco como cuando quiso explicarle a su abuela por qué una de sus fotografías no eran lo mismo que las que le habían enseñado a sacar en el celular.

— Ah, no sé en verdad. Era una tarea.

— ¿Tarea? —Francisca se rio— ¿Qué edad tiene, Manuel? ¿Debería preocuparme?

— Te dije que era algo —interrumpió Tiare, cerrando el horno con tanta fuerza que Manuel dio un salto. — Son como veinte minutos en el horno ¿Qué hacemos mientras?

Manuel estaría preocupado, si no fuera por la sonrisa en su cara, y la respuesta de Francisca, simple y rápida, como la mayoría de las cosas que hace.

— Traje el último capítulo de juego de tronos.

La comida con sus hermanas siempre era buena. Parte de eso tenía que ver con que no la cocinaban ellos, pero Manuel siempre tenía la sensación de que había otra parte, una parte que se trataba de no estar solo y de tener a alguien que preguntara si quería comer más cuando su plato estaba vacío.

— Entonces Manuel —comentó Francisca, una vez Tiare se levantó a buscar más lasaña. No es como si hubiera espacio suficiente entre el horno y la mesa para fingir que no los escuchaba, pero Francisca jamás tuvo la delicadeza de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. — ¿Martín?

— Está en la universidad —respondió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros. — Estudia arte.

— ¿Arte? Oh, dios, lo sacaste de una exposición ¿verdad? —Francisca se rio, y Manuel escuchó a Tiare toser. — Pensé que odiabas a los artistas.

— Nunca dije eso.

— Odias las exposiciones. Es una suposición válida —interrumpió Tiare, empujando uno de los platos hacia él. — ¿Es escultor? Porque no sé nada de arte, pero el algo no es... Muy _artístico_ que digamos.

Francisca volvió a reírse, rellenando su vaso con lo que quedaba de vino en caja.

— Nunca he visto una escultura que no sea un desnudo —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Es buena o mala, señor artista?

Manuel puso los ojos en blanco, y comenzó a comer. Sus hermanas siguieron comentando de fondo, discutiendo sobre los méritos del arte que conocían. En el caso de Tiare era lo que había aprendido en historia durante sus años de colegio, y en el caso de Francisca era lo que había leído en alguna novela, o lo que había visto en algún documental.

— Las esculturas no se le dan bien —dijo de repente, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué quería defender a Martín de sus hermanas, especialmente cuando sabía que no estaban hablando en serio de todas formas. — Lo que le gusta es pintar, y lo hace bien, ¿ya? Hace hiperrealismo, hay que ser bueno para eso.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es el punto? —preguntó Francisca, arqueando las cejas. Estaba provocándolo, eso era obvio, pero Manuel jamás había aprendido a resistirla de todas formas. — Sería mejor sacar una foto ¿O no?

— Es _arte_ , no tiene un punto —alegó Tiare antes de que Manuel alcanzara a decir algo. — Al menos van a tener cosas en común.

Francisca asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. La pintura de labios naranja que había estado usando cuando llegó se había ido casi por completo con lo que había comido y tomado, pero Manuel aún podía ver un poco del color en su sonrisa.

— Deberías sacarle una foto a sus pinturas Manuel —comentó, ganándose una risita de Tiare.

— Sería un _inception_ del arte.

— No —gruñó Manuel. Se levantó sin mirarlas, y ya les había dado la espalda para cuando volvió a hablar, alzando la voz apenas por encima de las risas de sus hermanas— Voy a servir el postre.

— ¡Pero podrías pedirle que pintara una de tus fotos!

— ¡O que te pinte sacando una foto!

Intentó imaginarse qué pensaría Martín de esa conversación, pero no llegó mucho más allá de la idea de Martín y sus pinturas en una exposición de verdad, muchos años más adelante, cuando Manuel aún siguiera siendo incapaz de renunciar a su trabajo.

 

* * *

 

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Manuel, arqueando una ceja.

Martín se encogió de hombros. Estaba usando un traje completo, lleno de manchas de pintura, y un cintillo negro para mantener su chasquilla lejos de la cara. No era que se viera mal, no realmente, pero Manuel nunca lo había visto así antes.

Usualmente pintaba con los mismos jeans con los que lo acompañaba a las exposiciones, y la misma polera con la que iban juntos a comprar el pan los viernes por la tarde, pero los cuadros nunca eran tan grandes como este.

El lienzo apenas cabía por las puertas de Martín, pero el argentino no parecía realmente preocupado al respecto mientras acomodaba el taburete.

— La idea es la sensación —respondió, señalándole el piso. — Ya flaco, siéntate.

— No puedo creer que te estoy haciendo caso. —suspiró Manuel, sentándose en el piso. — ¿Es agua con hielo?

La risa de Martín sonó a sus espaldas, seguidas por un par de manos apoyándose en sus hombros desnudos.

— La idea es pintar el frío, Manuel. Obvio que hay hielo. —respondió Martín, deslizando las palmas de sus manos desde sus hombros a su cuello. Sus manos eran cálidas, siempre lo habían sido.

— Esto no es arte —gruñó Manuel, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Martín.

Estaban a finales de noviembre, pero aún hacía algún frío en la semana, y Manuel estaba seguro de que había estornudos y dolores de cabeza en su futuro.

Aun así, cuando Martín le preguntó si estaba listo, Manuel le dijo que sí.

— Todos pintan agua cayendo che, se ve bien —comentó Martín, tomando uno de los cubos. — No sé si es arte, pero es así.

— Espera, espera —dijo Manuel, volteando la mitad de su torso hacia Martín.

Tenía las orejas y la cara calientes, aunque su cuerpo estaba frío por sentarse en calzoncillos sobre la cerámica. Había un montón de toallas y diarios a su alrededor, pero Manuel estaba seguro de que Martín no había pensado realmente en lo que significaba botar un cubo de agua dentro de su departamento cuando se preparó.

Al menos estaban en el baño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No pintes mi cara.

Martín le sonrió, aunque Manuel no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarlo. Habían pasado semanas antes de que aceptara ser su modelo, y aún no estaba convencido de querer serlo, pero verlo así lo hacía pensar que había sido una buena decisión a fin de cuentas.

O no tan mala como le parecía cuando se repetía que alguien iba a verlo en una pintura.

— No me atrevería flaco.

Probablemente era una estupidez, pero cuando Martín le preguntó si eso era todo, Manuel solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a la posición original.

 

* * *

 

El primer cuadro fueron solo sus piernas, sus manos y sus pies. Tenía los dedos rojos por el frío, y Martín había pintado la piel de gallina hasta el último detalle. La piel de sus nudillos estaba tensa en la imagen, piel tirante y enrojecida que Manuel apenas reconocía como suya.

— Quizá sería mejor si me salieran sabañones con el frio —había comentado luego de ver el resultado, enarcando las cejas.

Estaba desnudo otra vez, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con cuadros o exámenes. Martín estaba en el baño aún, tomando agua directamente del grifo, igual de desnudo que él. Siempre hacía eso después de que se acostaban, de la misma forma en que Manuel siempre insistía en limpiarse inmediatamente después, o en dejarse los calcetines puestos si era invierno.

La pintura aún no estaba completa, no según Martín, pero Manuel no tenía la más mínima idea de qué podía faltarle exactamente. Las fotos que Martín había tomado estaban regadas en la mesa, algunas dadas vuelta, otras de frente, todas regulares nomás, a los ojos de Manuel.

No es que fueran exactamente malas, Martín claramente sabía sobre componer imágenes, pero no era ningún fotógrafo.

— No che, eso se vería mal —alegó Martín al volver, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua fría. — A mi primo le salían. Es feo.

— ¿Pensé que era sobre sensaciones?

— Es sobre ser atractivo, Manuel. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. La cama se hundió bajo su peso, empujando un poco a Manuel, atrayéndolo sin hacer nada al respecto.

De cierta forma había sido así desde el comienzo.

— Es como sacarle fotos a estatuas de ranas. —dijo Martín, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Manuel. — No quieres hacerlo tan real que la gente se dé cuenta de que es terrible.

— Bueno, no se vería así si fuera frío real —respondió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Quiero pintar tu espalda.

Manuel no estaba seguro de qué parte de la conversación los había llevado ahí, pero cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, Martín ya estaba ahí, perfectamente serio, con los ojos clavados en alguna parte de entre su cuello y sus hombros. Él mismo no parecía estar seguro de qué quería mirar.

— No.

— Pero ya hice tus piernas Manuel —alegó Martín. — Dijiste que estaba bien mientras no pintara tu cara.

— Eso fue antes. Estabas desesperado.

— Estoy desesperado ahora —respondió, sonriéndole. — Solo es la espalda Manuel, hasta aquí.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió la mano de Martín en la parte baja de su espalda. Aún estaba un poco húmeda y fría luego de estar bajo el agua tanto tiempo.

Un poco como sus propias manos luego de que Martín le tirara esos cubos de agua hace un mes.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó por fin, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué tiene de interesante una espalda? Si tanto quieres podría sacar fotos de tu espalda, y haces un autorretrato, o algo. Seguro va a ser suficiente para tu tarea.

Martín alzó las cejas, sinceramente sorprendido. Manuel no estaba seguro de qué había dicho, pero aparentemente había sido un error, porque Martín se había echado atrás. Su piel se sentía fría en los lugares que habían dejado sus manos, pero Manuel no intentó volver a acercarlo.

— No me interesa mi espalda Manuel —respondió Martín luego de un rato. Se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa.

— Te puedo conseguir una modelo —respondió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros. Martín estaba mirando hacia adelante, pero se sentía como si estuviera lejos. Muchísimos kilómetros más allá de él y sus fotografías. — O un modelo si quieres. Da lo mismo, tengo amigos que estarían encantados.

Quizá estaba de vuelta en Buenos Aires, a esas alturas.

— No, no quiero modelos boludo —dijo, inclinándose hasta apoyar su hombro contra el de Manuel. — No necesito pintar nada.

— ¿Y la u?

— Está bien flaco, si no necesito nada ahora mismo.

Manuel suspiró, apoyando parte de su peso en Martín.

— Está bien.

 

* * *

 

Los pasajes no le costaron tan caros porque los compró en oferta, varios meses antes de tener siquiera la mitad de la plata que iba a gastar. Lo que si le costó fue convencer a su hermana de prestarle la plata en primer lugar.

Francisca nunca tenía problemas para prestar, o nunca los había tenido antes al menos, pero siempre quería saber hasta el último detalle de por qué necesitaba la plata, y eso siempre era difícil para Manuel.

Nada era demasiado privado para ella, no cuando involucraba su tarjeta de crédito.

A sus hermanas les gustaba decir que Manuel casi no sabía hablar. Era una broma recurrente en su casa, incluso su mamá la había dicho a veces cuando aún era un niño, simplemente porque Manuel nunca quería explicarle nada a nadie.

Se suponía que era una broma, pero a veces sonaba un poco cierta para él. No es que no quisiera hablarles, es que la mayoría del tiempo no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Dónde empezar, o cómo empezarlo, cuando ya llevaban tantos años viviendo así.

Nunca había sabido explicarle a nadie qué quería hacer con su vida, o qué pensaba hacer con sus sueños. Ni siquiera podía soportar pensar en sus sueños la mayoría del tiempo, porque pensarlos se sentía demasiado cercano a hablarlos, y le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Había ahorrado un poco menos de la mitad de su sueldo, por casi cuatro meses para juntar la plata de la estadía. Martín lo había acusado de tacaño tantas veces durante esos meses que Manuel ya ni se inmutaba. Al comienzo había tenido ganas de explicarle, pero al final, no decir nada le añadió a la experiencia de ver la sorpresa en su cara cuando le enseñó los pasajes.

— ¿Es en serio?

Manuel habría estado un poco ofendido por la falta de fe, si no fuera porque Martín lo estaba mirando de nuevo, como si hubiera colgado la luna y puesto el sol. Como si fuera la única persona en el mundo que podría haber comprado un par de pasajes de avión.

— No lo puedo creer ¿Cuánto te salieron boludo?

— Iba a ir de todas formas —murmuró Manuel a modo de respuesta, intentando parecer indiferente, aunque estaba seguro de que no estaba funcionando. — Era la idea, siempre fue la idea.

— ¿También era la idea comprarme un pasaje? —preguntó Martín, sonriéndole. Sus dientes eran blancos, perfectos, y sus ojos se veían pequeños a causa de su sonrisa, como dos líneas de verde y pestañas café.

— No —respondió Manuel, casi sin pensar. — O bueno sí, pero eso fue después.

Martín sonrió aún más. Manuel lo vio guardar los boletos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y parte de él tuvo el instinto de quejarse, de decirle lo que significaban esos boletos, ya que Martín claramente no había entendido nada, pero se contuvo.

No fue porque tuviera miedo de explicarlo, más bien, fue porque de repente tenía a Martín ahí, a centímetros de su cara, con los ojos brillantes y las manos tibias cubriéndole la nuca.

— Renuncie a mi trabajo —susurró Manuel, como si eso tuviera alguna importancia en ese momento.

Nunca le había hablado de sus esperanzas a Martín, no le había dicho sobre todas esas noches en las que pensaba en renunciar mientras editaba las fotografías de tal o cual evento. No era que no confiara en él, es que nunca le pareció realmente importante.

Siempre había cosas más importantes, había retratos y fotografías que le sacaba a escondidas cuando Martín estaba trabajando.

Había tardes enteras hablando de lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana. Pero nunca nada más lejano que eso, nunca más de uno o dos días.

Nunca nada sobre abandonar el estudio y pagar juntos la renta de un mejor departamento. Nunca un “viajemos”, o un “te amo” que sonara serio.

No estaba seguro de que pretendía al decirlo, pero Martín solo se rió y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

 

* * *

 

Ni él ni Martín habían estado en la nieve antes. Manuel suponía que podría haber elegido playas u hoteles caros, pero al final del día, no quería sacarle fotos a la gente en bikini, y Martín nunca había hablado sobre pintar el mar.

En vez de eso habían terminado en una cabaña, rodeados de nieve y árboles. Había un pueblito a unos metros de ellos, pero no tenía mucho más que lo básico, y a Manuel le gustaba ir a comer ahí algunas noches.

Le gustaba la sensación irreal que había en torno a la soledad de esas casas de madera.

— ¿Sabañones? —preguntó Manuel, risueño, cuando vio a Martín sacarse los guantes después de la primera semana de deambular en el frio. — Pensé que solo era tu primo.

Martín lo miró con odio, aunque la expresión no llegaba a ser ni la mitad de sincera que la que usaba para mirarse las puntas de los dedos. Estaba tan concentrado examinando las áreas rojas e hinchadas en las puntas de sus dedos que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando escuchó el clic de la cámara.

— No es gracioso boludo. —siseó, cerrando los puños.

Manuel sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No es sobre ser gracioso hueón, es sobre la sensación. —respondió, sacándose la correa de la cámara. — Como sacarle fotos a la estatua de una rana, ¿te acuerdas?

Martín puso los ojos en blanco, pero había una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, y no se quejó cuando Manuel le dio un beso en los labios. No era nada, solo un piquito de piel fría y húmeda, pero era suficiente en ese momento.

No es como si tuvieran prisas en ese lugar.

— Quiero pintar tus pies.

— Ya empezaste —suspiró Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Boludo, estamos en la nieve, esto es frío de verdad. Solo tienes que dejarme sacar una foto de tus pies.

— ¿Descalzo? Ni cagando.

Manuel siguió su camino hacia la habitación, dejando el bolso de su cámara cerrado sobre la mesa del comedor, junto a la chaqueta y las botas. Martín no había llevado oleos con él, pero tenía libretas y pinceles que guardaban agua dentro, con un estuche de pastillas de acuarela que siempre llevaba en el bolso.

No eran sus pinturas de siempre, pero cada cierto rato se detenía a pintar y a sacar fotos con su cámara; y cuando volvían a la cabaña, prendía un fuego en la chimenea y volvía a pintar, una y otra vez. La mayoría de las veces, Manuel se quedaba dormido antes de que llegara a la cama, pero siempre despertaba cuando sentía sus pies helados intentando esconderse bajo sus piernas.

— Che, Manuel.

— Mm.

— Manuel, sé que estás despierto.

— No es cierto.

Martín bufó, pegándose aún más a su espalda. Tenía las manos y la nariz frías a pesar de que el fuego había hecho bastante por entibiar el lugar.

— La próxima vez deberíamos ir a Argentina.

— ¿Oh?

—Debe haber algo que fotografiar. —murmuró Martín, apretándolo apenas por el vientre. — Y mis viejos han estado preguntando desde hace meses boludo. Hasta se ofrecieron a pagar.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

— Es que... Bueno, vos sos más como un adulto de verdad. Tenías trabajo y un título, y un departamento que pagas tú mismo —alegó Martín, bajito, tan bajito que Manuel tenía que concentrarse para escucharlo por encima del viento. — Sonaba ridículo.

Se rio, antes de poder pensarlo siquiera, se estaba riendo tanto que terminó por sentarse en la cama, a pesar de las protestas de Martín. Había algo hilarante en la idea, algo que no dejaba de arrancarle carcajadas con y sin sonido.

Incluso creía tener los ojos un poco húmedos, cuando logró controlarse.

No podía ver mucho en la oscuridad, pero tenía suficiente idea de las siluetas como para reconocer la posición de  Martín, con la cara aplastada contra la almohada. Manuel no lo había notado mientras se reía, pero Martín estaba gruñendo frases entrecortadas por gruñidos guturales.

No estaba seguro si lo había visto tener vergüenza antes, y estuvo tentado a prender la luz, pero se contuvo, masticando en su mente la idea de ser un adulto.

O no serlo, cualquiera fuera el caso.

— Oye, Martín.

— No.

Manuel suspiró, acostándose de espaldas en la cama. El techo de la cabaña era alto, y en medio de la oscuridad, le parecía infinito. Un fondo negro en el que todavía podía hacer muchas cosas, en vez de un edificio terminado, con sus colores y sus texturas definidas e intocables.

— Me gustaría ir a buenos aires —murmuró, resistiendo apenas la tentación de voltearse a mirar a Martín.

Martín no respondió, pero Manuel lo consideró una victoria cuando sintió su pie tocarle las canillas.

Estaba helado, como todo en ese lugar.

— No tenés que hacerlo —murmuró Martín, bastante rato después.

— Solo dame un tiempo para juntar la plata —dijo Manuel, tomándole la mano bajo las mantas. — Puedo presentarte a mis hermanas mientras tanto. Francisca me obligó a prometer que iba a llevarte a cenar con ellas cuando volviéramos. Dijo que si no lo hacía, no iba a prestarme la visa.

Martín resopló, sonriendo contra su hombro.

— Eso no suena muy adulto en verdad —murmuró Manuel.

— No, supongo que no.

Manuel estaba esperando algo más, una risa quizá, o escucharlo retractarse de su primera impresión de él, pero todo lo que hubo fueron sus respiraciones, volviéndose cada vez más rítmicas, más lentas, más tranquilas.

La mano de Martín fue a parar a su estómago, y Manuel suspiró por lo que le parecieron años, dejando salir aire que no sabía que había estado guardando.

Parte de él estaba esperando que el día de mañana no llegara nunca, pero había otra parte, una más grande, esperando que los días pasaran más rápido. A fin de cuentas, aún le faltaban un montón de cosas por hacer.


End file.
